Various fitness devices exist for strengthening one's muscles and losing weight. Exercise resistance bands, for example, may be used to perform a variety of exercises, including weight training and resistance training. In order to utilize a resistance band for training, a user generally anchors one end of the resistance band and applies an opposing force to the other end of the resistance band, thereby causing the resistance band to extend or stretch. The elastic property of the resistance band can be used to offer the user varying degrees of resistance needed for weight training and resistance training.
When anchoring the resistance band, the resistance band is generally attached to other heavy, bulky, immobile gym equipment or structure. Thus, the use of resistance bands unfortunately requires users to be within the vicinity of an unrelated stationary or static physical object for anchoring, such as a door, chair, furniture, gym station, or structure. Alternatively, a user may wear various bulky body suit components designed for attaching or anchoring the resistance band. However, such body suit components are generally bulky or may require foot covering over bare feet for leg exercises.
Therefore, based on the foregoing, there is a need for a new and improved exercise device for anchoring a resistance band. Preferably, the new and improved exercise device will relieve the user from being confined within the vicinity of stationary object, furniture, or structure. The new and improved exercise device will also provide a mechanism to release the need from removing shoes or wearing bulky ankle high foot enclosure. The new and improved exercise device, will preferably enable the user to engage in a full body workout to exercise, strengthen, heal muscles, or lose weight anywhere and at any time by attaching the device to the shoe or feet of the user, as desired.